


I want to break free - SMUT WARNING

by LemonsInTheRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInTheRain/pseuds/LemonsInTheRain
Summary: UhhhYeah, sex.This'll be a long fic if I can help it so stay tuned!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. I've fallen in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to Logan to speak to him but he's being a little peculiar compared to his normal, composed self.

Roman had a big problem, a huge problem, a directly-opposite-to-infinitesemal catastrophe. He'd fallen in love.

….With multiple people, he knew he loved Logan, and he was extremely attracted to him, however he also knew for a fact he was in love with Virgil and was trying to figure out his feelings towards Patton. It was a huge issue to him, he was fine with being Poly but he had no idea if the others would be. Would they treat him the same way if they knew he was in love with two of them and attracted to the other? 

This problem had led Roman to Logan's door where he lingered outside, trying to force his reluctant feet to walk up to it and knock. He could feel his palms becoming damp with sweat as he even thought about going in, but he forced himself to step forward despite his anxiety. He raised his right hand and rapped hard on the door, feeling his knuckles sting with the force of it, causing him to wince slightly. Both out of embarrassment at the noise and the pain blooming in his hands. 

This was immediately replaced by dread as he heard shuffling and what sounded like some things being pushed out of the way and Logan approaching the door, accompanied by some clunks as he kicked things aside apparently. The door was yanked open and a breathless Logan opened the door slightly, peering out in slight annoyance.  
" Ah, Roman, what is it you need? " He inquired with a small frown on his face, adjusting his glasses as they slipped down his nose slightly.

He bit his lip to hold back from answering 'you', he refused to confess his love in such a jokey way like Patton, he wanted to be serious. Plus he'd already let too many jokes like this slip in Virgil's case, he wasn't letting it happen with Logan too.  
Roman suddenly realised he'd been standing there silently for a fair length of time and straightened up, shaking his head slightly to clear it.  
" Oh uh, could I perhaps speak to you for a moment? "

Roman immediately cringed at the tremor in his usually steady voice, what was wrong with him? How could he be the romantic when he could barely speak to someone he liked so much?  
He blinked heavily, missing Logan's answer as he cursed himself internally but followed Logan into his room when he was beckoned.  
" What's bothering you then, Roman? " Gods He wanted to kiss Logan, he seemed so unusually messy today, objects strewn around the room, bed sheets messy, mismatched clothes… so unlike him.  
" Uh, well. Don't laugh okay, and don't tell anyone but well, I think I've fallen in love, " he paused for a moment before forcing out the next words  
" And I don't know what to do. " in the smallest voice Logan had ever heard.

Anxiety swelled in Roman's chest as he waited impatiently for Logan's answer, he was taking so long to piece together a sentence and it was driving Roman insane. After about a minute Logan pushed his glasses back up his nose and replied:  
" You can't start a sentence with 'and'. " 

Roman frowned in confusion, staring at Logan and opening his mouth to answer but he's interrupted before he can speak.  
" However, that isn't the most pressing issue to you, I'm sure. Why did you come to me though, instead of Patton? I'm not very…. Emotion-y. " He murmured quietly, forcing himself not to fidget and cross his legs

A lot of emotions and answers raced through Roman's head as he panicked slightly, before something came to him and he smirked at Logan teasingly.  
" Emotion-y isn't a word, I believe you mean emotional. " He mimicked Logan's pompous tone from before with a grin, eyebrows arched as Logan glared light-heartedly at him, sighing softly in mock frustration.  
" I'll try and formulate a plan for you so you may woo your love, now please be so kind and leave me to my thoughts. "  
Roman's smile widened and he pounced at Logan, hugging him slightly before whispering a small thanks into his ear and practically running from the room, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Logan smiling sadly after him.

As soon as Roman exited and Logan was sure he'd gone from the quiet footsteps echoing down the hall he sat down on his bed, hand moving down to his trousers quickly. He removed them deftly, with urgent hands moving needily as he gripped his cock. He had on no underwear as he'd been in the middle of stroking himself when Roman had knocked, quite the inconvenience. He propped himself up at the head of the bed, hand moving slowly up and down his length repeatedly, small groans falling from his thin, chapped lips.

He let his other hand grip the sheets for now, toying with himself teasingly, as he believed Roman would do if he knew how Logan felt, and if it was he who Roman loved. But it wasn't, couldn't be. Logan was sure of it. Yet he couldn't find anything to quell the desire in his stomach besides getting himself off to desperate fantasies of Roman. Beautiful, stunning Roman. Roman, who was in love with someone else. Roman, who Logan was in love with.

Small sobbing moans left him, somewhere between pleasure and bitter, bitter pain as he continued the movements, gripping himself tighter. Logan released the sheets and used his left hand to gently rub circles on his wet head with his thumb as he stroked, not caring how loud he was being anymore. Although hot, warm pleasure was slowly seeping through his body, cold sadness made his heart sting, what was he doing to himself? These fantasies made him ache for Roman so badly, yet getting off made it slightly less likely that he'd harden around Roman. 

So close now, he was so close. Logan's right hand sped up drastically, edging him closer and closer to his climax.  
" Oh god Roman, see what you do to me? " He whispered to himself, palming the slick head of his cock with his other hand, bucking into himself desperately as he imagined Roman doing this to him, kissing him, loving him. He unconsciously switched hands, left hand taking over the fast movements as his right lifted up to grip his throat hard, whimpering as he tipped over the edge with a cry. 

Logan spilled over and over again onto himself, groaning brokenly and whispering Roman's name wantonly. Warm heat flooded his body as he spilled yet again before relaxing into his bed, aching all over but sated for now. He only allowed himself a moment to recover before forcing himself to sit up, shaking away the dizziness and stumbling weak-legged to the bathroom, using toilet paper to wipe up most of his mess, he'd shower properly in the morning.  
For now he had to think of a way to help Roman without destroying himself.


	2. Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is hella awkward but makes it much worse during a movie night, will Roman pick up on this or remain clueless? Probably the latter.

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair for Logan, Roman felt as if he'd had a weight lifted with revealing part of his secret but Logan just felt ashamed. He shouldn't have let himself cum to the fantasies of Roman last night. He should've just gotten in a cold bath and let himself calm down instead of allowing himself that small stray from his usual carefulness.

Logan found himself increasingly distracted as he ate his bowl of cereal across from Roman, avoiding any eye contact at all. He was forced to look up, however, when Roman cleared his throat loudly, Patton had since vacated the room and Virgil wasn't up yet so it was just them.  
" Did you think of anything so that I can tell him? " He tried to keep his voice low as he spoke to Logan, just in case Patton was nearby but he couldn't help increasing in volume, his wide smile betraying his excitement when Logan nodded.

" I think you should test the waters between the two of you, try flirting with them and act like it's a joke to see how they react or something alike that. Either that or just drop hints here and there if you're ready for them to know " Roman was slightly stunned when Logan stopped talking, had he been waiting for Roman to ask this whole time? It was quite likely.  
" That's a good idea, thanks Lo! " He pushed his chair back from the table and stood, scooping up his plate and cutlery. He somehow managed to walk up to Logan without collapsing and took a small breath to prepare himself. 

Roman stretched a hand out, his left wrist aching with the weight of the dishes as his right one reached for Logan's hair and gently smoothed a stray lock back into the rest. The man jumped hard, heart catching in his throat, eyes snapping to look at Roman, he was almost scared the other man could hear his heart pounding with how loud it was in his ears.  
"Oh-uh thanks. " Logan mumbled, turning back to continuing staring into his cereal. He heard the small clunk of Roman depositing his dishes by the sink and hastily kept eating the remaining portion of cereal, hoping he'd leave Logan alone, he didn't think his heart could take it.

There was a small pause where Roman longed to confess right there to Logan but instead he spun around and made himself exit the room swiftly, not even considering letting himself be that vulnerable around Logan. He basically sprinted to his room as soon as Logan was far enough away to be unable to hear him, throwing himself against the door and stumbling in, locking it behind him. He pressed his back to the door and slid down it, head in hands.  
The only thought he could muster was: 'What am I going to do?'.

A couple of hours passed and Roman deemed it safe enough to leave his room and try speaking to Logan, that is if he was in the living room where he wanted him to be. Standing up required a lot of energy for some odd reason, his whole body was protesting the anxiety of speaking to Logan it seemed. He'd have to push through his tiredness, this had to be done. Roman reached for the glass on his bedside table, sipping a little slowly. He wiped the back of his mouth with his sleeve and then crossed to his door, holding his breath as he did so. Pausing for just a moment have him the strength he needed to unlock his door, pulling it open and then shut behind him, turning to amble down the hallway.

When he reached the living room he was greeted with a beautiful sight: Logan was sprawled out on the sofa, cheek pressed to the arm as he lay comfortably, eyes glued to the screen where some film was playing. Patton was leaning against him a little but mostly being supported by a cushion, wedged at just the right angle to keep him up. And Virgil… Virgil looked like an angel, asleep on Patton's shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around said man, hood down for once. The scene was enough to make Roman lose words, staring at them all till Patton noticed him and turned, beaming.

Roman snapped to, smiling back at Patton in greeting, glancing down at Virgil as he shifted in his sleep, out cold.  
" May I join you, please? " He kept his tone low, not wanting to wake Virgil, it seemed like Logan was nearly asleep too. When Patton nodded excitedly it made him sigh in relief, he knew he wasn't going to be turned away but still, it was nice to know he was wanted. Roman crept lightly towards the couch, keeping his steps soft and quiet so he didn't wake anyone, carefully skirting a phone charger wire, where should he slot in?

Eventually he settled for next to Logan, or rather under Logan, it seemed like the best idea to him, getting all close and cuddly with Logan. He gently tugged the blanket on the back of the couch down, opening it and spreading it over the both of them, trying his best to tuck it over Logan. He didn't notice that he'd roused Logan till their eyes met, Roman's smile was nervous now, hating it if Logan was mad. Quite the opposite though, he smiled sweetly at Roman, hair tousled and in utter disarray compared to how neat he normally was. Logan let out a small sleepy noise and shuffled, resting his cheek on Romans side as his eyes fell shut. Roman instantly concluded that napping made Logan positively adorable, he'd never seen him so keen to cuddle or be touched. 

After a few long seconds of watching Logan delightedly, Roman turned his attention to the film. It was an animated film and Patton must've been allowed to pick because it seemed to be Finding Dory, one of the few ones Roman was okay to not be awake for so he shut his eyes and let himself relax, stroking Logan's hair slowly. Logan on the other hand was wide awake now, Roman's hand was gently playing with his hair and it was driving him crazy. When Roman accidentally tugged he couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath, feeling himself harden slightly as Roman kept playing, rougher now. Every time the other man tugged inadvertently, Logan got harder, soon he came to a conclusion: he had to touch himself. 

A light snore interrupted his thoughts and he realised Patton had fallen asleep behind him, well that made it easier. Quietly, breathlessly, Logan slipped a hand down to his pajama pants, tugging them down slightly before ever so slowly lifting his hips and lowering them down enough to have more access. He carefully let his hips drop brack down against the couch, sighing in relief when Roman didn't seem to notice. Logan forced himself to wait a dozen or so seconds before moving again, letting the same hand gently palm against himself, thighs tightening at the feeling.

He gently rocked the palm of his hand down again, shuddering at the pleasure that coursed through him. Logan couldn't help but let out a small whimper, luckily the sound of the movie covered this error as he continued to touch his cock through his boxers, panting slightly as he tried to hold back all noises that threatened to escape. Suddenly Roman tugged hard by accident and Logan was forced to stop as he was apologized to over and over again by Roman, who was peering at him in the dark nervously.

" Forget about it, it's fine. I like you playing with my hair though. " Was what ended up leaving Logan's mouth, his heart thudding anxiously but he forced his voice to sound sleepy, wriggling uncomfortably as Roman considered this, sizing up Logan's words.  
" Okay then, I'll continue. " Was all Roman said eventually, letting his hand start fiddling with Logan's messy hair again. Logan took a deep, calming breath and relaxed into the motions, heartbeat slowing.

It was a few minutes later that Logan worked up the courage to keep going with his risky ministrations, praying that he'd go undetected.  
His hips pressed almost hungrily against his own hand, easing back and forth extremely precisely so that Roman wouldn't feel it. Meanwhile Logan's other hand went to his neck again, gently stroking there as he rubbed small circles with his other occupied hand, adding more pressure to his cock when he realised how much he wanted to cum.

Logan continued this for a little while longer, having to be careful with how he thrusted into his hand lest he be caught. He was slowly getting closer but needed it to end soon so gripped his throat harder, squeezing till he felt himself struggle to breathe slightly. Logan felt sparks of pleasure light up inside him and whimpered ever so slightly, hips urging forward needier than ever, Roman's hand in his hair just encouraging him at this point. 

It took him by surprise, though, when Roman tugged accidentally at the same time as Logan squeezed his neck and his hips snapped up hard as he came immediately, startled into orgasm. The pleasure rushed through him and he trembled into it, all of his muscles tensing, it seemed, his climax exploding through him and making him squeak helplessly. It was about 10 seconds later when it finally ended and he eased himself back down onto the sofa, drawing his damp hand from his now ruined boxers, wondering how to excuse himself without raising suspicion. He pondered possibilities as he eased his pajama pants back up, absentmindedly clicking his wrist once or twice, it was a little sore from being in the same position for so long. 

He was just about to try and make his escape when the credits flicked on and he became aware that the film was over, uh oh. Roman was stretching underneath him and trying to sit up, stiff from lack of movement. All Logan could think of was getting out of there, so he pushed himself to a sit and proceeded to stand shakily, staggering weak-legged from the dim room, making his way as fast as he could up the stairs, having to pause part way up to regain his balance.

It was hard to even get himself down the hall in this state, boxers stained and wet and his legs almost giving out beneath him, but somehow he made it inside of his room, practically slamming the door in his eagerness to shut himself away from that whole event. Logan stumbled slowly towards his bed, tripping over something in the dark and cursing loudly, landing hard on his hands, just barely catching himself on his bed. He muttered another curse and dragged himself under the covers with a soft sigh of shame, his head reeling with what he'd just done. 

Before he allowed himself to sleep though, he peeled his pajamas off, sweaty and uncomfortable as he tossed all his clothes into the floor. He'd have to have another shower the next day, he couldn't stand to stay in this state around the others, it could wait till the morning though, when he wasn't bone-tired and barely staying awake. For now he let his eyes slide shut, the darkness of sleep starting to creep up on him.

In the other room Roman was left, confused and sleepy at why Logan had practically ran from the room as the film ended, a couple ideas filling his head. He was just about to go and pursue Logan to question him when he heard a noise beside him and turned to see Virgil awake and yawning widely, hand covering his mouth.  
" Evening, sleepy head " he whispered teasingly, making Virgil jump slightly then frown jokingly at him.  
" Oh, well- shut up " he muttered good-naturedly, and his smile made all of Roman's worries about Logan melt away.


	3. That man right there, yes he's the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds something that drives him into the arms of another, showing a history between them that ties in with how they feel about each other. How will this affect how Logan feels?

Patton and Virgil had each headed off to their rooms but Roman was still thinking things over in his head, trying to work out the situation.  
For some reason that he couldn't pinpoint, he felt like there was something going on with Logan, why else would he be acting so strangely as of late? He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the soft material of the couch, tracing swirls back and forth. He was caught off guard when his fingers slipped over something wet that clung to his fingers. Roman cursed and clicked his phone screen on, bringing his fingers close to the light.

Was that what he thought it was? He tentatively licked a tiny part of the substance, letting out a strangled noise when the taste confirmed his suspicions. This had to be Logan's mess, he'd been the only one far enough to this end of the couch to be eligible. But _why?_ Why had Logan gotten off when he was literally under and on top of some ofl his friends? It didn't make much sense until a thought entered Roman's mind, and his stomach dropped. _He must like someone_ , was all Roman could think. It was the only explanation to him, the only possible reason for Logan's risky behaviour, he didn't once consider that the person Logan liked could be him. Far less that Logan was in love with him. No, all he could do was sigh sadly and wipe his hand dry on the sofa, using a tissue to clean Logan's cum off the cushion, getting frustratingly hard the entire time. 

He stood after a minute or so of wiping, tossing the tissues into the trash can beside the couch, heart heavy and dick aching. Roman turned swiftly and left the living room, taking quick steps down the corridor. When he reached his room he quietly let himself inside, locking the door with a small click. Immediately, he made his way over to his bed, settling on it exhaustedly, it'd been a long day and as tiring emotionally as physically, Roman was ready to sleep. His body, or rather a small, very hard part of it, had other plans though, no matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep, he was too aroused.

_I have to do something. Oh curse you, Logan._ he thought to himself, grabbing one of the many cushions on his bed. Roman was far too tired to actually work to get himself off, so he'd have to be a little creative. Easy enough for him. The cushion was promptly placed between his legs and then he rolled onto his front, so just the right pressure was rubbing into his cock. He gently began to thrust against this sweet, gentle pleasure, easily imagining Logan's thigh in place of the pillow. 

The friction was enough to spur him on but not too much that it was painful, the perfect amount. However his jeans were getting in the way of truly feeling it so he peeled them off, tossing them haphazardly off the side of his bed. Roman settled back into the position and began to rock with more vigour, thrusting desperately in his want to get off, setting a hard, rough pace so that it would end quickly and he could get some rest.

A few minutes later and he was sweating a fair amount but still nowhere near finishing. He growled in needy irritation and rolled onto his back, hurling the pillow at the opposite wall and sobbing from the frustration of not being able to cum. Roman needed something more than a hand, or a pillow. He needed a person. So he found himself tugging on pajama pants and hurrying from his room, making his way to Janus' room faster than he'd ever moved in his life. Although Roman hesitated for a second before knocking, his arousal got the better of him and he tapped sharply on the door with his hand, waiting for permission to enter. 

At the soft hiss of allowance from Janus he opened the door, stepping in and shutting it behind him, eyes sliding shut as he recited the speech he'd planned briefly as he walked here.  
" Look I know it's been ages since I've come to you but Logan is driving me _crazy_ and I can't get off, so if you'd- oh" during the last sentence he'd opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Janus on his bed, cock out and shirt unbuttoned, not even bothering to hide what he'd been doing. 

" If I'd what? " Janus purred teasingly, knowing full well what Roman was asking him for. He just enjoyed seeing the other man flustered, and flustered he was. Roman's face had gone a dark shade of pink as he took in the sight, mouth falling open a little. His eyes lingered on Janus' flushed cock, seeing how hard and wet he was set a new kind of flame inside of him, one of pure desire for his friend. Well, friend with benefits.  
" If you'd uh, help me out. Please. Maybe. " Roman pleaded in a tiny voice, padding over to him with wide, begging eyes while Janus tucked himself back into his trousers. 

He pretended to consider what Roman was asking then shrugged, playing nonchalant as he replied.  
" Hmm, sure. I suppose it'd be worth it, it'd fuel my fantasies for a couple days. I never have been as creative as you. " The flattery clearly pleased Roman, a small smile graced his face and he leant to whisper in the other's ear:  
" Thank you, _sir_ , you won't regret this. " He felt the movement of Janus' body as his hips thrust up unintentionally, the words so arousing to him that a small moan slipped out.

" Get on the fucking bed and stay there. Don't touch yourself. " He ordered Roman, turning to dig under his bed for the box he knew was there somewhere. When Janus located it he grinned to himself, dragging it from under the bed and rifling through to pull out the nearly empty tube of lube.  
When he looked back at Roman he was shocked to find him waiting obediently, not even trying to touch himself. He must be really worked up if he was this pliant already.

Roman tried to keep his voice steady as he asked his question but the excitement crept in, betraying how much he wanted this  
" Do you have anything in mind or is that just in case? " He nodded to the tube of lube in Janus' hand, wondering what the ideas filling the man's head were. Janus may claim to be poor at imagining fantasies but he was excellent at dreaming up ways to pleasure Roman, which had happened frequently when Roman realised he was in love with Logan and the slightest remark from the other would get him hard. But then he'd gotten under more control and decided it was wrong, didn't stop him this time. If Logan didn't love him then he sure as hell wasn't staying away from the only thing that made it bearable to not have him.

A startling realisation dawned on Roman but he shoved it away for later, judging by the fact Janus was staring at him expectantly he'd been telling Roman something about what they were going to be doing and was waiting for a response.  
" Sorry, uh, what? " He got an eye roll in response to his dreaminess, but there was clear affection in Janus' voice when he repeated the words.  
" I know you said you didn't want to do this with me, that you wanted to save that part of you for Logan but something seems to have happened to change that so- " he swallowed dryly, trying to get the next words out semi coherently.  
" So, I want to finger you. If you want it too. "

Silence met his words and he closed his eyes, ashamed at the response, wishing he hadn't said anything. A firm kiss against his lips made him gasp and immediately recover from his embarrassment, eyes shooting open.  
Roman pulled away a moment later, eyes dark with lust.  
" There's your answer, I'd _love_ for you to do that to me. " His knowing smirk told Janus that he knew how hot the man was finding this, wetting his boxers with the extremity of his arousal. 

" Perfect, sit still and let me move you to where I want. " He commanded, the growl in his voice eliciting a little whimper from Roman as Janus clambered next to him on the bed. He shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, pillows behind him and then moved Roman so that he was leaning against the wall but still in Janus' lap, his right hand easily able to access Roman's crotch while he wound his left arm around Roman's body.  
" Good boy, you're being so obedient today, want to vent while I slick my fingers and open you up? You can if you'd like"

Roman sighed slowly, tracing small circles into his friend's back with the arm that was trapped between Janus and the headboard.  
" I guess, I settled on trying to tell Logan first, Patton would be the safest bet but he may give it away to the others, plus I don't know how I feel about him yet. I also made a small revelation earlier-" Roman broke off and stared at Janus as he breathed onto his lubed fingers, trying to warm the cool liquid nicely for Roman. " When did you you-? How? Without me noticing? " Roman yelped, impressed with Janus' stealth.

" Oh well, I'm just like that I suppose " he smirked, flashing sharp teeth at Roman to drive this home, humming to himself in a pleased manner when Roman blurted out that he wanted to be bitten.  
" Ooh, I'd forgotten you had a neck thing, good boy for reminding me baby. " A light flush coated Janus' cheeks when the nickname slipped out but he pushed it away, and as Janus leant forward to kiss and suck at Roman's neck he also yanked down Roman's pants and circled his entrance with his right hand, a little nervous. He knew what to do though and settled forward to bite down on Roman's neck at the same time as he eased a finger into him, waiting there as he felt Roman pulse around him.

" Mmm, that's very good baby. I'm gonna coat you with the lube on this finger, okay? Then I'll get some more and do it again, just don't wanna hurt you too much. " He explained, twisting the finger around a couple times before drawing it out slowly and getting Roman to squeeze lube onto it, spreading it around for Janus.  
" Thank you, now where were you? Something about Logan. " The encouraging tone made Roman relax, continuing with his issues while Janus let his hand hover between his thighs.

" Well, we were at a movie night, me, Pat and V, then Logan joined. He was acting kind of strange, like he had been this morning where he couldn't even look at me, and… and…" he broke off, panting and quivering slightly as the finger was sunk into him again, sliding in fairly slickly. Janus repeated the corkscrew motion before nudging Roman to continue, starting to ease the second in very slowly, letting Roman adjust to the pain gradually till Janus could stretch him out enough.

" Logan was acting weird, I started stroking his hair on impulse and he liked it but when I tugged I swear, I think he _whimpered_. When he left too, he'd been tensing and squirming a fair amount then I tugged again experimentally and he got really tense then literally ran from the room, and when the others had gone too I found cum on the couch where Logan had been. " He mumbled breathlessly in one, eyes stinging as he was stretched out, god it hurt. But the more Janus continued and lubed his hole up more, the less it burned and it faded to an ache.

It actually made him jump when Janus spoke, Roman had half forgotten that he'd been speaking as he was stretched.  
" It seems like Logan is quite the exhibitionist, huh. Wouldn't have guessed it for him, maybe you and definitely me but not _Logan_. " As Janus responded he kept stretching Roman out, feeling him shake into Janus' chest, face pressed into his shirt in embarrassment.  
" Okay well, I think you're ready for me to start, I've done this to myself plenty of times but never to anyone else so bear with me " he chuckled, trying to hide his anxiety.

Roman mumbled something incoherent into Janus' skin and he just hummed in response, sliding his fingers in and out once, changing the angle a little then driving in again, when there was no reaction he pulled them almost out again. Just as Roman was wondering why Janus liked this so much, he thrust his fingers in at the right angle and hit something that felt _amazing_. He jerked forward and keened in pleasure, moving his head back so his words weren't muffled.  
" Holy. Fucking. _Shit_. Please, do it again " 

Roman's last sentence sounded more like a moan, a beautiful whimpering noise as he begged Janus, who was happy to oblige, driving his fingers in firmly, over and over again until Roman was writhing in his lap, pleasure building slowly. He'd never felt anything like it before but it was so incredibly good, the pleasure distracted him nicely from the soreness and Roman swiftly deduced that this was his new favourite thing and Janus was included to agree. 

Something warm and sickly sweet bloomed in Janus' chest as he stared at Roman's face, he bit his lip and quickly, but carefully, shoved Roman off his lap and crawled around to lie between his legs, still fingering him leisurely. He was unable to stand looking at him any more when he felt this way.  
Roman whined slightly but didn't complain at the position change at all, especially when Janus began gently sucking at the head of his cock. He was barely coherent at this point, exhausted and aroused beyond fair amounts. He just needed to cum.

It only took a few long sucks and gentle but firm jabs against his prostate from Janus and Roman was orgasming, all his muscles seizing up as he came hard into Janus' waiting mouth, he kept gently suckling him and fingering him through the orgasm, feeling Roman spill again. What really made his heart skip a beat though was when Roman whimpered and let out a long moan, a couple words falling from his mouth.  
" God, yes! I love you... " he whined, and Janus let out a small, choked whimper, swallowing Roman's cum, unable to stop his hand stilling as he came himself, shuddering and letting out a surprised noise as he registered what Roman said, eventually sighing as it ended.

 _I don't think he knows he said it, he's so blissed out._ Janus thought, Roman's soft cock slipping easily from his lips as he drew his fingers from him. He used some of the tissues beside his bed to clean himself up before turning his attention to Roman, drying the wetness around his entrance. Roman mumbled something but Janus didn't catch it, nor did he press him for what he said. He simply stripped quickly, tossing his boxers away before redressing. Then he tucked Roman's cock back into his pants and shook him slightly before deeming that his job done and settling down to sleep. 

Roman knew he was supposed to leave now but in the soft haze of his afterglow all he could think to do was press back against Janus and sigh contentedly. He felt Janus freeze for a couple of beats before his muscles went lax and he wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling him close to his chest. It was then that he knew his realisation earlier had been right, he had fallen for Roman, his fuck buddy.  
This was _bad_.


	4. I'm Mr Loverman, and I miss my lover, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes to a very horny Janus and the two have some sleepy morning fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wrote half of this but was too tired to do the rest :)   
> Hope you enjoy!

When Roman finally woke he felt as though he'd run a marathon before climbing into bed, why was he so _achy?_ He began to stretch his muscles out slowly, reveling in how the stretching soothed the aches a little, before relaxing back into the mattress. All of a sudden he became acutely aware of warm breath hitting the back of his neck gently, and arms that half held him to their body. Where was he? He twisted his head to peer behind him and was met with the sight of Janus sleeping peacefully, hair ruffled from god knows what. 

Ah yes, he remembered it all now, oh god. What'd he done? Surely if Logan knew he'd be horrified. That was when he remembered why he went to Janus in the first place yesterday, Logan didn't love him. Maybe this wasn't too bad then, just two friends occasionally fucking, not so bad. If you ignored how much Roman cared for Janus then it was perfectly acceptable. Was it weird that he'd fallen for Janus too now? Maybe, but who could blame him? The man was gorgeous.

He was jerked out of his tangled thoughts by a soft noise of pleasure behind him as Janus pushed his hips up against Roman's body, clearly having some sort of arousing dream. Roman had to bite his lip from whimpering when Janus rolled his hips roughly again, feeling everything through his thin pajama pants as his friend got off on him.  
Janus continued this for a few long minutes, that were pure heaven for Roman, till finally he seemed to wake, yawning loudly before coming to enough to realise he'd been rutting against Roman and promptly going quite red, that is till Roman rolled over and spoke.

" You want any help with that? " He gestured down vaguely between them, trying not to show how much he wanted to blow Janus, or touch him, or be fucked by him- _Woah, that's new. I guess it is an option now though..._ He thought, gazing intently at Janus' flushed cheeks, however now they were flushed with excitement.  
" Oh god yes, Roman. _Please?_ " He whimpered slightly while saying this, urgently pressing his hips towards Roman again, needy as anything now. Roman certainly wasn't dim and quickly realised just how submissive Janus felt right now, he certainly wasn't going to be topping anyone any time soon, which meant Roman might be able to do one of his favourite things.

Roman gently unhooked Janus' arms from his body softly, rolling to face him quickly. He placed one hand against Janus' neck and shoved him so he was lying down. At the raised eyebrow he got Roman moved so he could straddle him, leaning down a little to place his head on Janus' chest.  
" So… want me to fuck you? " Janus spluttered at this, giggling slightly at Roman's antics.  
" A. You're amazing. B. _God_ yes I do."  
He scrambled to fish the tube of lube from the floor, scooting to sit up while Roman dragged a pillow under Janus' hips.

He handed him the lube excitedly, squirming in eager anticipation. Roman uncapped the lube and smirked at Janus, spreading it over his fingers while he made firm eye contact with Janus. Roman's smirk widened considerably when he watched Janus stare at his eyes for a moment before his gaze flicked to Roman's slick fingers and he bit his lip, rocking his hips up unintentionally, panting.  
" C-C'mon, hurry up! " He urged, glaring at Roman. That is until he was swiftly pinned against the headboard and being _bitten_. Roman sucked a deep mark into Janus' neck, slipping his cold hands up his friend's shirt, lifting it up to his neck, breaking away from nibbling him to tug his shirt off and toss it at the wall. He gave Janus no answer, just pressed sift kisses to his throat.

Janus was sure he'd never been this aroused in his entire life, Roman was making him so hard and he could barely stand it, needing him hard and _now_. They'd had proper sex a fair amount before, Janus always bottomed apart from one time a while ago where Roman had been particularly upset over Logan. Apart from that he'd always bottomed, he loved it though. Roman certainly knew how to please a man in bed. As well as out of it. God he was totally _gay_. Especially when it came to Roman.

His heart started pounding when he looked up and found Roman gazing at him quietly, when he realised he'd been caught staring his eyes shifted to look at his lubed up fingers, blush coating his cheeks.   
" So uh, you ready? " When Janus nodded and shimmied out of his pants, kicking them off quickly, he had no boxers on and was ready.  
" Literally never been readier, Ro. " He muttered, smiling as Roman shuffled down his body, stopping and pulling Janus' legs apart and moving to kneel between them, biting his lip, just like Janus had earlier, as he looked down at him.

Janus chuckled slightly, poking his cheek teasingly.  
" And you made fun of _me_ for admiring your body? You're basically drooling over me! " He exclaimed, enjoying watching Roman flush red with embarrassment, growling and ignoring Janus as best as he could.   
"You're a _brat_." Roman huffed, holding Janus' hips to the mattress and gently, oh he was so _gentle_ , starting to push a finger into Janus', easing his middle finger in until he couldn't anymore.  
" You ready for the next or wanna adjust? "  
Janus shuffled uncomfortably and bit his lip as he answered.

" Well, I don't know if this would make me easier to prep or not but I kinda...kinda fingered myself last night after you fell asleep, I was really horny. " Roman's mouth fell open slightly, but he didn't sound very surprised when he spoke.  
" Oh I'm so sorry, you didn't cum yesterday did you? I didn't help you... " This made Janus go pink and he glanced away before meeting Roman's worried eyes.   
" Oh uh, I did actually. While I fingered you. But I tried sleeping and just couldn't so somewhere around 4 I got up and… you know the rest. " Roman's concerned expression slipped away and was replaced with a smug smirk, rocking his finger into Janus as he spoke, voice heavy with dominance.  
" I really have that effect on you, huh? "

These words really spoke to Janus in a way that wasn't intended, his heart thudding a little at this. He looked away, pushing his hips up to distract Roman.  
" Hurry up. " His grumbling made Roman grin, slowly slipping his index finger in as well, whimpering as he felt the tightness and remembered how it felt the last time they fucked. He stopped quickly though when Janus yelped and mumbled:  
"Yellow." Roman immediately stilled, meeting his eyes searchingly.  
" Hey, what's wrong? You okay? " Janus laughed and lifted a hand to stroke Roman's cheek, touched by his consideration of his feelings.

" Yes I'm okay, just need to get used to it. Thank you. " His smile was beautiful to Roman, and he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than kiss him and confess his affections. He did just that. Well, the first part at least. His lips met Janus' hot ones and he sighed happily, feeling Janus slide his tongue into his mouth. God he was _Hot_. When Roman felt Janus press his hips up he pulled away from the kiss.  
" Ready?" At Janus' nod and smile he carefully let his fingers all the way in, pausing again to allow Janus to be comfortable. When he was given another go-ahead Roman began to scissor his fingers, gradually stretching them further apart and moving faster as Janus panted, eager for Roman to fuck him.

There was a long few minutes where they locked eyes and Roman stretched him out slowly, it was so intimate and unlike their usual desperate, hungry sex. It made something inside of Janus twist, longing for more with Roman, but for now this would do. After a few minutes of careful prepping, Roman deemed him ready.   
" Okay you're good, got condoms still? " Roman asked, continuing to scissor his fingers inside of Janus. He had to break the strong eye contact and look away, running his hand through his hair, of course using the hand that wasn't currently partially inside someone's body. 

Janus was pawing through a drawer next to the both of them but instead of pulling one out he growled in frustration.  
" God damn, we must've used the last one without realising at some point. Do you think you could ask one of the others? " He got a pained look in response from Roman but he felt the fingers being slid out and smiled softly, happily.  
" I'll keep working myself open while you're gone, be quick. " Janus wanted it to sound like an order but it seemed more like he was pleading, oh well. 

As Roman left the room Janus used the last of the lube to coat his fingers and slide them into himself, eyes fluttering shut slowly as he stretched himself further. A whimper clawed it's way past his lips at the gentle pleasure, spikes of it jolting up his spine.   
" Oh _fuck_." Janus breathily moaned out, hips moving into his own hand. He loved the sensations this brought him every time, hence why he had done it last night.

His hand started to cramp after a few minutes of this but then he picked up the sound of Roman walking back and he sighed in relief, horny as anything. Roman stepped in with a quiet greeting, shutting the door hurriedly  
" That was so embarrassing. I had to ask _Logan_ because no one else is hom- Fuck. Oh shit that's hot. " he'd just lain eyes on Janus' squirming form and it was _gorgeous_.  
" You're having a lot of fun, you're gonna need to stop so I can fuck you though. " Roman smirked as he teased him, heart aching at the cute little whine he got in return. 

Janus reluctantly slid his fingers out, wiping them on a cloth Roman had placed on the bedside chest of drawers he used as a table.   
" Mmm, good boy. " Roman purred, moving to kneel between Janus' legs as he lay down, staring at his friend with quiet adoration. He was quickly distracted as the condom was snatched from his hands, opened and rolled on slowly, earning a soft whimper. As a small afterthought, Janus gave him a few gentle strokes with his wet hand, he must have sucked on his fingers since he'd wiped them, then released him.  
" You know what to do "

Roman rolled his eyes at the blunt instruction, sarcastically responding:  
" Oh yeah, talk dirty to me baby. " He deadpanned, eliciting an unusual giggle from Janus which made him feel warm and kinda tingly, odd. Janus didn't usually laugh like that.  
Shaking his head helped make Roman focus a little, shuffling forward and grabbing his cock, carefully lining it up with Janus' hole, when he got a confirmation of consent he grinned smugly before pressing in, trying to look confident when he just wanted to cry out about how he felt.  
Why did he want to tell Janus that during _sex_? No way. 

Worried about Roman's slight frown, Janus was going to ask if he was okay but promptly forgot about that when he was slammed into a few times, on the second thrust Roman began to hit his prostate bang on. Hot pleasure seeped through him, oh god. He wasn't going to last very long, what with all he prep he had and the pleasure from that. He'd just have to try and hold on for as long as he could before letting go. Janus made a split second decision during all this thought of cumming prematurely and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss, forcing their chests to press together.

Meanwhile Roman was letting out soft gasps and groans into the messy kiss, his hips moving desperately into the tight pleasure around him, a slight whisper escaping him. The noises he made simply drove Janus closer to the edge and he had to grab himself and squeeze hard at the base of his cock, trying to hold on longer. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Roman though, they'd broken the kiss since and he was watching as Janus struggled not to come.  
" Something wrong? " He asked, mock innocent as always. This made a growl rise from Janus' chest, though it sounded more like a strange whine near the end as that spot was hit once more.  
" Oh shit- you prepped me so well, _too_ well. I'm gonna cum too soon. " 

A delighted grin graced Roman's face at this and he thrust in again, biting his lip at the sensations before speaking.  
" W-well I'm not too far away, never last long in the morning if you remember. " He got a nod in reply to this, and a muttered 'Good' from Janus.  
There were a few long moments where they met eyes and were simply drifting, gazing into the other's eyes until Roman slammed in again and Janus seized up with a loud groan, cumming hard onto his own stomach, over and over.. Roman kept moving into him for a little longer until Janus relaxed but then he pulled out, confusing his friend completely.

" Did you cum? I didn't feel it like usual. " Janus asked uncertainly, peering up at Roman.  
" Didn't wanna overstimulate you, you said you didn't enjoy it last time and I don't wanna hurt you " he explained, breathless. Janus was wondering why he was so out of breath till he sat up and saw Roman stroking himself slowly, trembling with need. He indulged and let Roman touch himself shakily as Janus wiped himself semi-clean with the cloth but then he reached forward and batted away Roman's hand.  
" Here, I'll do it. " 

He set a much faster pace than the poor tired Roman had and it made the most beautiful noises leave his lips, bucking messily into Janus' hand. The pleasure built up much faster at this speed and he mumbled out a warning to Janus, who promptly ducked down and drew the first inch or so into his mouth, stroking him fast. He felt Roman tense and was prepared for when the hot cum hit his throat, he still gagged a little but managed to swallow it quickly enough, grimacing at the taste.  
Roman went limp on the bed, slumping slightly as he enjoyed the soft glow warming him.  
The sight made Janus' heart ache further, he had to distract himself.  
" Come on, let's get cleaned up and get breakfast " He agreed to the instruction and stood on wobbly legs, tottering into the bathroom, Janus took a deep breath to calm himself before following him.


	5. I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is in an exceptionally bad mood and goes to see Patton, soon things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half a chapter because I haven't posted in a while, the next chapter will be a continuation!

Logan was, for lack of elegant words, absolutely pissed. Beneath his anger though was a deep feeling of sadness, he felt miserable. Roman had come to his door in the early hours that morning to ask him for a _condom_. It had filled him with rage, then jealousy and finally bitter despair. He hadn't left his room since and it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. He knew Roman wasn't his to claim, and that it was perfectly acceptable for him to have sex with other people. So why did it sting so much? He wondered which of the others it had been with, probably not Patton… too innocent. Maybe Virgil, but he had a feeling it wasn't him. It obviously wasn't Logan, so that left Janus as the most likely option. He knew the two were friends, or acquaintances at least, but did they really… had they actually…?

He rolled over and groaned into his pillow, Logan hated emotions. They were tricky and messy and _stupid_. Still, he couldn't stay holed up in his room all day, he'd worry Patton. Speaking of which, where was the attractive young man? He usually came to check on anyone who was in their rooms at an odd time if he hadn't spoken to him. Weird, maybe he should go and see Patton, he could try speaking to him about his conflicted feelings for everyone, but mainly Roman. Yes, that's what he'd do. Logan slowly stood, a little dizzy from laying down for such an extended period of time.

With a small, determined breath he opened his door, pulling it to behind him. Logan popped a mint into his mouth and glanced down past Virgil's room, slowly walking towards Patton's, would he be bothered if Logan disturbed him? Hopefully not. He neared the door and heard what sounded like crying, oh shit. He'd been afraid of this since he realised Patton hadn't checked on him, he gently opened the door, peering in. Logan couldn't see him,he must be in the bathroom to the right. The door was shut but Patton was loud, the noises carrying easily. He turned and shut the door to the corridor with a soft click, before spinning around and hurrying to the other door. His hand was raised to knock and his mouth open to call out till he felt something that resembled doubt.

Is he- is that _moaning_? Logan thought, biting his lip hard, hand falling down to his side. He knew he should get out of there and respect Patton's privacy… he didn't though, rooted in spot as more sounds met his ears, small whimpers and groans of pleasure. Instead of leaving Logan moved closer to the door, making sure to breathe quietly, with his ear pressed against the door he could hear so much better. His hand unconsciously fell to his hardening cock, unzipping his jeans then slipping under them, gripping himself through the boxers with a sharp intake of air, a spark of pleasure lighting up inside of him as he squeezed, spurred on by what Patton was doing, nearly fully hard already.

Inside the bathroom Patton was kneeling on the floor, eyes squeezed shut as he desperately jerked himself off. He couldn't hold back the moans, occasionally whimpering names. The most common one whispered was Logan but the others were mixed in there as he fantasised on the floor. He was trying to get off as fast as possible to go see if Logan was okay, but had to deal with his...problem first. He leant over himself more, one hand on the floor and the other working away at his cock, he felt so _good_.

Logan could hear the muffled words as he stroked his dick but what really startled him was hearing all their names, including his. _Interesting…_ Logan thought, palming himself quickly, wanting to catch up to Patton so they could cum at the same time. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop himself, his hand a blur inside of his pants, he paused for a moment, panting softly, and pulled himself out of his jeans, continuing the frantic strokes. He needed to cum so badly, he was almost there! 

Patton finally felt himself getting close, feeling the pleasure build quickly in his groin, his head dropped down, bucking into his hand with urgency. He kept thrusting with tiny groans, seizing up and yelping slightly, shaking as he came all over the floor and his own hand.  
" F-Fuck, Logan! God yes, that feels so good, Lo! " He moaned out, eventually going lax and panting heavily, recovering slowly.

Logan gasped almost silently, knowing Patton just came. He stroked himself for only a few more seconds before he tensed up, cumming onto the door with a little grunt. As soon as he could breathe enough he looked at the door, swearing under his breath.  
" Shit, oops " he mumbled, using his shirt to clean the door quickly, yanking his pants up with his boxers, moving to leave and scrambling through the door as quietly as he could.

Patton's head raised as he heard a small noise, was someone out there? He quickly leapt to his feet, though his legs were wobbly, and yanked the bathroom door open, feeling relieved that no-one was there. The door was open though, maybe that's what the noise had been, the door opening itself. Reassured, Patton turned around and went to clean the mess he'd made.


	6. Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is pissed at Roman until he realises how cruel he's being and goes to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I these half chapters are a lot easier to write when busy so I'll do these more often I think :)

Wiping up his cum didn't take long, but was a bit gross. He dropped the toilet paper into the toilet with a grimace. As it flushed he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling into his room and pulling on his dressing gown. Patton took a deep breath before walking out of his room, wandering into the kitchen dazedly. He'd just grabbed a glass when Logan walked in on his phone, scrolling through something slowly. He didn't seem to spot Patton till he turned the tap on, gazing intently at Logan to see if he noticed then turning it off. 

" Morning, what're you looking at? "  
Patton inquired, gesturing at the phone screen and trying to peer at it. However Logan flushed and yanked his phone away, he was going to inquire more about the contents that were such a secret but before he could get out the teasing words Roman stumbled through the door. Immediately it was as though it was winter, Logan gave Roman an icy look, not noticing Patton slip into the other room. The kitchen was silent for a moment save for the angry panting of Logan and Roman's own, laboured breathing, the stress of the situation getting to him.

" Have fun then? " Logan eventually bit out, arms folded, trying to ignore the way Roman flinching tugged at his heart.  
" It's not what you think " He was told flatly, his roommate's eyes tired, or was it boredom making them droop? He couldn't tell right now, his emotions threatened to boil over and he didn't think he could stand that, he realised he hadn't answered and spat the words out like they were dirty.  
" Oh yeah? I'm sure you and your right hand needed the condom _so_ badly. "

He knew his sarcastic comment had gotten to Roman when the aforementioned man jerked back, biting his lip hard for a long moment.  
" I really shouldn't tell you this but- well fuck it, Janus and I are kinda- have been- are…, " he trailed off to take a breath of air, meeting Logan's eyes exhaustedly.  
" Janus and I are friends with benefits. We hadn't done anything for ages but I was upset over someone so I… went to him. " The explanation made Logan blink, taken aback, and when he spoke next there was no more venom in his voice.

" You let him…? " Although he didn't want to say it Roman quickly caught on to what he was insinuating and shook his head hurriedly.  
" No! Uh, no. I did that to him this morning, he was sleepy and horny and wanted it. He's quite persuasive. " A sudden feeling that was probably just common sense told him to shut up, so he did. He dropped his gaze and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. It was a few long moments before Logan spoke, he didn't mean to do it but it just slipped out before he could stop it. His hand yanked a condom from his pocket and he tossed it into the table, stalking away and throwing a stinging remark over his shoulder.  
" Have fun with your boyfriend. " 

Regret hit him almost instantly as he heard Roman collapse into a chair, breathing heavily as he recognised the item. Logan didn't look back though, just wandered to his room, lost. He encountered Virgil on the way to his room and blinked tiredly as a kind of greeting. He licked his dry lips and peered at Logan, eyes bleary with sleep. They stood there, staring for a while till Logan walked up to Virgil, kissed him tenderly on the cheek then jumped away and quickly walked down the hall, leaving the stunned man behind, frozen.

Meanwhile Roman was on his way to the only place he knew of as comfort at this point, Janus' bedroom. The knock wasn't answered for a while so he tapped the door again with his knuckles until a yawning Janus opened the door and stepped aside so he could enter. As soon as Roman was in the door Janus turned right around and got into bed, beckoning him too. He stumbled towards it, flopping onto the soft mattress with a small noise. When Janus spoke he actually jumped slightly but got over it easily enough, managing to listen just about.  
" Logan again? What'd he do to you? " His tone was concerned but also full of rage, he'd find Logan and confront him now if he wasn't so _tired_.

" Said some stuff, wasn't happy about me needing a condom. Threw another one on the table and told me to, and I quote, ' have fun with my boyfriend '. And I mean, he's hot when he's passionate usually but this was so different, he looked like he _hated_ me. " He finished, missing the way parts of the sentence made Janus redden, simply staring at a wall instead. It took him by surprise when Janus pulled him into a hug from behind, kissing just by his ear.

" Shh, it's okay, relax. It's gonna be okay. " He whispered in what he hoped was in a soothing tone, not new to this but still awkward due to his feelings. Roman craned behind himself for a few seconds, body shaking with the effort as he reached behind Janus, who felt a tugging on his hair. A few seconds later and Roman had gotten Janus' long hair out of the bun usually hidden by his hat when he was out of his room. Now though he was letting it fall around his shoulder in dark waves. Content Roman turned back around, going limp now that he'd completed his mission. Janus had to bite his lip at how cute he was when he was like this, so gentle and sweet. Was he allowed to think of him like that? Fuck it, they'd had sex, surely he was.

Some time later there was a soft noise outside his door then a quiet knock. Janus looked up in confusion, Virgil barely acknowledged him, Roman was out cold in his lap, maybe it was Patton.  
" Come in " he called out, forgetting entirely about his loose hair in his tired state. The door slowly opened and Logan slid into his room, his eyes immediately tracing Roman's face and the way Janus' arms wrapped around them before drifting to his long, let down hair. He went to speak but was quickly interrupted by a low growl.  
" You really hurt him this morning you know. " He stated, eyes narrowing at Logan.

He sighed sadly and shut the door, settling awkwardly against the wall, looking like he was trying to back away so much he couldn't go any further. Janus just about managed to suppress the laugh that suddenly bubbled up but Logan didn't seem to notice, continuing trying to say something.  
" I'm really sorry for what I said to Roman this morning, it was uncalled for and I was being a jerk and letting my feelings get in the way. " The murmuring was shaky and it didn't take long for him to figure out that the other man was struggling not to cry.

Battling on though he managed to choke out some more words:  
" I just, I-" Logan broke off, darting a glance at Roman's sleeping form before cautiously continuing.  
" I really like him, and it hurt so much to know he was fucking someone else. It's not much of an explanation, I know. It's true though. "  
Janus had to take a few deep breaths and make a conscious effort to loosen his grip on Roman before he strangled the man accidentally. _He's not yours to keep_ , he had to remind himself, eyes clouded with emotions as he held the man.  
" You should really tell him that y'know, well… when he's not passed out. "

The miserable nod he received in reply made his cold front melt slightly, eyes softening.  
" Don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes. Now come over here and cuddle your crush with me. " He kept his tone light and teasing but the offer was genuine, in response a sweet smile lit up Logan's face as he stepped the 6 or so paces to the bed, sliding into position beside Roman. His head rested on Janus' chest but his legs were curled with Roman's, this felt so nice. It was only when Janus gently ran his fingers through Logan's hair that he remembered his own was down and breathed in sharply, but dismissed the invasive thoughts before they could fully form.

That's how Patton found them at lunchtime, all curled up with each other, he couldn't bring himself to wake any of them, Roman and Logan were wrapped around each other, and he couldn't really see Janus but he assumed it was him holding them both. Instead of rousing them he just backed out of the room, beaming to himself and shutting the door gently.

When Janus finally woke up he was surprised at the time, usually he doesn't sleep very well and when he does he often woke up a lot, cuddling must agree with him. Not long after he did, Roman began to stir, blinking slightly as light hit his eyes. He turned to the right and was met by a sleeping Logan, it took him a few seconds to notice this wasn't ordinary.  
" Janus? Oh good you're awake, what the fuck is he doing here? " He didn't get a response for a moment while his friend struggled to formulate a sentence but eventually the words were pushed out.

" Fuck, I'm sorry. He came by and he was so sad, it was cute. He's really adorable you know." A yawn interrupted him getting to see Roman's eye roll but he knew the man well enough, and heard the snicker leave him, and poked his cheek teasingly.  
" Don't laugh at me, you think so too. Also not to make it weird but I totally have a boner right now and he's leaning right on me really heavily-" Janus gasped out, tensing up a little. He partly said this because it was true and he liked to be semi honest with Roman but also because he thought it may help him soften up to Logan again if he saw Janus being normal. It seemed to work too, Roman simply laughed at him and shut his eyes again, murmuring:  
" You're such a loser. " In the jokey way that constantly set Janus' heart thumping, on cue it started pounding nervously, but Roman was too busy dozing to care.

Roman had almost fallen back asleep but Logan currently was staring wide eyed at the wall, had he imagined that conversation? He shifted, pretending to wake up with a small sigh before turning to look at Janus, squinting a little.  
" Are you hard? " He shifted as though trying to work it out but in reality he was just being a little shit. Instantly Janus let out a small gasp and rolled his hips up unintentionally, it felt so good. Then he met Logan's eyes and _knew_.  
" You little fucker, you heard what I said didn't you? Tease. " He muttered as though angry, but his smile proved otherwise.

He didn't know Roman was even paying attention till he spoke up, but was very glad he did.  
" Hey Logan's in no place to tease you at the moment, he's hard too. " He smirked to himself at Logan's outraged noise.  
" Wha- well he _ground_ on me! What was I supposed to do? It was really hot. " It wasn't much of a defense but Roman didn't disagree with that, suddenly he turned and whispered in Logan's ear:  
" He'll fuck you if you ask him to I bet. " While gently squeezed the outline of Logan's hard cock through his jeans.

Logan's reaction was a pitiful mewl, arching into Roman's hand slightly. Janus, hearing all of this, sat up and pulled Logan into his lap with a small growl, kissing his neck slowly. Roman shuffled to sit on the other side of the bed to see what happened, quickly starting to get hard. He was soon met with the sight of Janus pulling Logan's shirt up slightly as he massaged his chest, dragging his hands down slowly while Logan fell apart. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was really horny but he'd never heard a better idea for Roman in his life, _god_ he wanted this. All of his thoughts proceeded to turn to mush as Janus slid his tongue into his mouth again and pulled Logan closer, hands on his ass. This was going to be _amazing_.


	7. If I could tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus helps out Logan, struggling with a bit of jealousy while Roman watches then pays a visit to Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Finished it a while ago but forgot to upload it, whoops :)

Roman was sat, legs crossed on a chair about a metre away from where Janus was gently fingering Logan open, holding him close with soft noises of happiness. Logan himself certainly wasn't staying quiet either, thrusting his hips down freely and whimpering every time his prostate was nudged. Soon he's begging for Janus, wanting more, wanting what he was promised. The entire scene was like a dream to Roman, who was stroking himself slowly as he watched the scene. He sucked in a sharp breath when Janus pulled out his fingers and manhandled Logan into the position he wanted him to be in, chest pressed against the bed with his ass up.

Slowly, Janus rolled on a condom, courtesy of Logan, taking care to lube himself up excessively, terrified of hurting Logan, after all this is Roman's crush. A whine from Logan brought him back into the scene and he shifted forward, lining himself up and hearing Roman pant on the chair.  
" Ready? " He asked tenderly, gently stroking circles on his hips. Logan shivered slightly at the contact but nodded needily, choking out an answer.  
" Just- just _fuck_ me goddamnit, I need this so badly and you've been so gentle all evening." This caused Janus to smirk and share a glance with Roman but he didn't get a look in response, Roman was staring at Logan, hand on his dick.

Red hot anger flashed through him and he had to force himself to not act rashly, instead just slowly pressing into Logan, enjoying the short moan he got in response. He didn't give him time to adjust, starting a steady pace immediately, hands gripping his hips as he pressed into Logan, he dimly saw him shudder and push back and can distantly hear moaning but he was still thinking about Roman loving Logan not him and the bout of rage that follows makes him start slamming into Logan, hearing him squeak out:  
" F-Fuck, that feels so good, be careful. I'm… not going to last long. " He couldn't even bring himself to smirk at Logan's closeness, just continuing to fuck him, pushing his face into his back and whimpering into Logan's skin.

All of this was really getting to Roman, he was now splayed out on the chair, one hand in his hair the other stroking himself quickly, staring with half lidded eyes at the bed in front of him and the two men he loves. He watched as Janus adjusted himself and then kept thrusting into Logan, judging by the bliss on the latter's face it's not going to be much longer at all. He moved to look at Janus, pumping his cock hard as he heard Logan curse heavily between moans, presumably finishing, he still didn't stop gazing at Janus as he fucked Logan through it, obtaining permission to continue till he came.

He saw him snap his hips even harder, looking close, his eyes shutting as he pants, lifting his face up from Logan's back. Roman couldn't help the strangled moan that escaped him as he orgasmed, cock twitching wildly as he covered his hand, moaning Janus' name, still gazing at him, this caught his attention and he turned, starting when he saw the man staring at him, cum on his hand and a blissed out expression, they made eye contact and then suddenly Janus was jerking and pressing his hips in deep once more, shoving Logan against the mattress as he came hard before quickly pulling out and collapsing next to Logan, still shuddering but not wanting to overwhelm him any more.

For several long moments no one moved but then Roman jumped up shakily to help a sleepy Logan into the bathroom for clean up and Janus got rid of the condom, wondering what he'd gotten himself into once again, this is becoming a regular question of his. He heard laughing from the bathroom and smiled to himself, quickly pulling on clothes before the others got back out, feeling vaguely vulnerable. All the need to dominate earlier was gone,it was just him lying on his bed thinking about all the gorgeous people he lived with. He's going to have to do something about this soon.

It was well into the night when Roman left Janus', tired but feeling fulfilled almost, happy. He was walking past Virgil's room when suddenly the door opened and a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room, making him yelp in shock. There was the sound of the door being locked then a lamp flicked on and he was staring at a bashful Virgil.  
" Sorry for kidnapping you," he murmurs in a small voice, toes kicking into the ground.   
" I just really need to talk to you. " He looks up suddenly and their eyes meet, Roman just knows what this is about. He takes a step closer and Virgil's eyes widen, he moves forward too and then their lips are needily moving together, neither knowing who made the first move.

They kissed for what could've been minutes or simply a few seconds, moving it desperately before falling away from each other, breathless and dizzy.  
" Uh, wow." Virgil breathed, his eyes were blown and his lips red and wet, he looked beautiful and it set something off inside Roman.  
" I like you." He blurted out " all of you though, Patton, fuck I think I'm in love with Logan and maybe Janus, I'm uh, poly. " His eyes squeezed shut and he was all of a sudden extremely anxious, he couldn't stop his hand from rocking side to side, the motion calming him slowly, what was it Logan had said it was, stimming? Yes that was it, it helped anywho.

This reveal made Virgil pause then laugh, still breathless, causing his eyes to snap up and stare at the man, what was funny?   
" Fuck, me too. Oh that's hilarious, so we've both been crushing on everyone and not even noticed, that's so funny. " Roman waited for the laughter to die down, it took a while and he ended up speaking because Virgil is _still_ wheezing.   
" So, what're we going to do about this? I want to be in a relationship with you but I'm also fuckbuddies with Janus and I think Logan is too, I don't want a relationship without everyone else too, and I don't think you do either." 

This sobers up Virgil and he nods somberly.  
" It'd be amazing but-but like, not _whole_ , right?" The relief on Roman's face as Virgil got it was immense, a weak nod confirming that he's right.  
" I guess we could like, undercover spy our way through it like 6 year olds, try and see if anyone has been hiding feelings, I'm pretty sure Patton likes Logan and I'm certain Logan likes you so we have a good head start." Roman snorted at this disbelievingly but didn't try to argue all the reasons why Logan wouldn't feel like that and instead answered the rest.

" Mm, good idea, Patton speaks to you a lot so you can take him? I see Janus a lot so I can handle him and maybe Patton could speak to Logan and pass it onto you or me?" He received a nod and then Virgil was chewing his lip nervously before mumbling 'fuck it' and pulling him into a gentle kiss. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments till Roman lifted his head, taking a deep breath and Virgil grinned, ruffling his hair and quipped:  
" Go get 'em, Mega. " Seeing Roman's eyes light up at the reference warming him up considerably as he salutes him.  
" Right you are, Owen. " His hand was flapping again but not anxiously, Virgil was sure and a small smile curved his lips upwards as he watched Roman speed down the hall.


End file.
